Daybreak
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Historia corta shonen ai sobre L y Light ubicada en el tomo 6.


No seais muy duros que es mi primer fanfic sobre Death Note!! (ohhh yo escribiendo algo no-sonic o.o)

Aviso que esta historia está basada en los sucesos de Death Note anteriores al tomo 7, por lo que aquellos que aún no hayan llegado al tomo 7 se estarán auto-spoileando, digamos que se podría situar en el tomo 6.

Esto es un "shonen-ai" es decir, una historia romántica entre chicos, a los que no les gusten ese tipo de historias no hace falta que dejen comentario de "no me gustan este tipo de historias" y a los que no les importe pues invito a que lo lean ya que la parte shonen-ai es más bien suave, la parte de amistad tiene más fuerza en la historia.

---

Daybreak

-Ya estás otra vez.- Se quejó una vez más Light sin llegar a posar su mirada sobre L.

Sentado en el sofá a su extravagante manera L no había dicho nada aún, simplemente estaba ahí sentado mirando fijamente a Light.

-¿Es un poder de Kira el leer los pensamientos?- L cogió un poco de nata que había quedado del desayuno con su cucharilla y la saboreó.  
-¿Lo ves?- Se giró Light hacia él sentado a su lado. –Yo no soy Kira, tan sólo tenías otra vez esa "mirada" como si de nuevo estuvieses seguro de que lo soy.  
-Eras.- Le corrigió L.

Light hizo un gesto cansado, agitó la cabeza y le ignoró. Bajó de nuevo su mirada hacia aquellos documentos sobre la empresa que era ahora su punto de mira. Parpadeó intentando recuperar su vista cansada y comenzó a señalar y apuntar con un lápiz cosas sobre aquellos papeles.

-Tu forma de escribir…- Comenzó L. –Es la de alguien que ha escrito por encima de sus límites.  
-Sí, por supuesto, porque según tú al ser yo Kira seguramente me apuntaba todos los nombres de la gente que tenía que matar luego para hacerlo a distintas horas y no levantar sospechas.- Refunfuñó Light comprendiendo el razonamiento de L. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Estás más pesado de lo normal.- Light dejó su actividad un momento.  
-Ese nuevo Kira no me gusta.- Resopló desanimado L. –Me aburre, sus acciones son egoístas y parece bastante estúpido, me gustaba más este juego cuando eras tú Kira.  
..- Dijo despacio y de forma clara Light. -¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?  
-Pero según tu propio razonamiento de antes, tú mismo llegaste a la conclusión de que la forma de actuar y pensar del Kira original se asemejaban mucho a tus propias formas de actuar y pensar.- L se acercó mucho a él apoyando las manos delante de sus propias piernas. –Tú eras Kira, por alguna razón traspasaste tus poderes al nuevo Kira y perdiste todo recuerdo sobre ello, nadie podía controlarte en eso, fue Light Yagami quien lo hizo conscientemente por propia elección.

Harto de sus razonamientos, de sus conclusiones, de su estúpida insistencia, Light apretó los puños lleno de rabia por saber que él y L pensaban igual, pero negándose a ello, él no podía ser ese asesino. Con toda esa frustración de no ser capaz de decir nada que probase su inocencia completamente, lanzó una vez más un puñetazo hacia L.

Estando sentado no podía esquivarle bien en esa posición extrambótica, lo único que pudo hacer L fue echarse atrás al notar el golpe cayendo de espaldas sobre el sofá dejando que Light perdiese el equilibrio por la fuerza del impulso. Pero con Light en ese estado de furia y sin poder mover L sus piernas poco podía hacer, sólo escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas que los unían chocando entre ellas.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Light fuera de sí.

Sujetó velozmente las manos de L por las muñecas para que no se pudiese liberar, una a cada lado de su cara aprisionando aquel cuerpo delgaducho con el suyo propio.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ryüzaki!- Gritó una vez más.  
-Yo no diría que soy idiota.- Habló L como si no le entendiese. –Mi razonamiento es correcto.  
-¡No lo es!- Light intentó buscar algo que demostrase que L estaba equivocado. –No puede serlo, no puede.- Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro sin mirar a L. -¿Por qué iba a traspasar ese poder, por qué borrarme los recuerdos?  
-Para que me creyese que eres inocente, así serías más convincete, vamos Yagami, si lo piensas un poco podrás llegar a la misma conclusión que yo.- Miró fijamente a Light como el poseedor de la verdad absoluta. –Así eres más convincente, como si de verdad fueses inocente.  
-¿Pretendes decir que todo sería un plan?- Light miró a L también sin poder creer lo que estaba insinuando. –Todo este tiempo buscando juntos a Kira ¿sería todo una farsa para que con el tiempo se disipasen las dudas sobre mí y volver a ser Kira?  
-Y seguramente el Kira de Light Yagami tendría listo en el plan lo necesario para tras recuperar sus poderes y su memoria eliminarme.- Comentó tranquilamente L.

Mientras le entretenía con aquellos razonamientos enreversados, L había comenzado a deslizar una pierna fuera de su prisión preparándose para golpearle con la rodilla en el estómago y así poder liberarse, ojo por ojo como siempre habían hecho.

-¡Te equivocas!

Aquel nuevo grito de Light detuvo la acción de L para liberarse.

-No puede ser verdad.- Light le miraba fijamente con aquel gesto enfadado. -¿Eliminarte? Pero… tú lo dij… dijiste…- Hizo una pausa Light.

Tenía aquel nudo en la garganta que no sólo le cortaba la respiración sino que sus palabras entrecortadas le hacían gimotear, y toda aquella rabia que sentía, todos sus gritos, eran fruto de lo que ocultaba debajo, aquel dolor intenso por las palabras de L.

Entendía su razonamiento y eso le oprimía el pecho fuertemente mientras recordaba esos días en la universidad. El partido de tenis, sus conversaciones sobre Kira, sus intercambios de opiniones. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar libremente, porque recordaba cuando era niño cómo todos se aburrían a su lado porque no le entendían. Y aún le hacía gracia cómo le llamaban la atención a L cuando se sentaba de forma extraña o comía a escondidas en clase aquellos dulces. Le había tendido la mano, le había tratado como su igual, hasta le había ofrecido el nombre de L si a él le pasaba algo. Pero sobretodo tenía presente aquella conversación en el cuartel general donde lo dijo por primera vez.

-Dijiste que era tu primer amigo…- Intentó tragar Light. -¿Cómo podría tramar algo así?- Apretó más sus manos en las muñecas de L haciéndole daño. -¿Cómo podría matarte? Joder, Ryüzaki ¿es que no eres capaz de entender cómo me siento?

Al decir aquello de que eran amigos, L abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Aunque antes fuese Kira, ahora no lo era y aquellos ojos eran sinceros, los ojos de un amigo de verdad, los de alguien que realmente se preocupa por la otra persona. Aquella expresión tan triste en la cara de Light hizo dudar al mismísimo L y al caer aquella lágrima sobre su cara deslizándose por ella Light se apartó de golpe liberándole y quedándose al otro rincón del sofá tan lejos como aquella cadena les permitía.

Aquella posición no era típica de él, alejado de L con sus piernas alzadas apoyando los pies en el sofá con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y los brazos tapándose el rostro.

-Perdona.- L se incorporó un poco con la sorpresa en su cara aún reflejada. –Nunca se me ha dado bien saber cómo se sienten las otras personas, pero pensándolo un poco ahora, debes sentirte fatal, te he presionado demasiado.  
-Hijo de puta.- Exclamó Light mirándole de reojo. –Ni siquiera puedo alejarme lo suficiente para que no me veas llorar.

Y más rabia le daba estirando de la cadena mientras veía cómo el rostro de L cambiaba a aquella expresión tierna y triste a la vez. Volvió a ocultar su rostro llorando agitado por el gimoteo.

Ahora se había acercado a él, podía notar aquellas pequeñas sacudidas por el llanto. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Light con su cuerpo cubriéndole un poco y apoyando su frente sobre la cabeza de Light.

-Perdona.- Repitió L susurrando. –Dejemos por ahora todo esto, tomemos un descanso por hoy, no te presionaré más.- Apretó sus brazos más en Light calmándole un poco.

Mirando por el monitor, Matsuda tenía un gesto tan anonadado que cuando llegó el jefe Yagami tartamudeó un poco antes de aclararse.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?- Ordenó responder a Matsuda con gesto enfadado y preocupado.  
-Eh… eh… ¡nada!- Pensó rápidamente Matsuda. –Es por la presión y la impotencia y la frustración… eso de que aún no pillamos al malo.

Soltó algunas estupideces más sin sentido que el jefe Yagami ignoró, pero era mejor así desde el punto de vista de Matsuda ya que no le haría gracia enterarse de que L se dedicaba a presionar hasta esos extremos a Light para que confesase que era Kira.

-¿Esto a qué viene?

Habían pasado unas horas y ya se había calmado el ambiente, igualmente, aunque L había dicho que tendrían el resto del día libre él no esperaba realmente que dejasen tan de lado su persecución de Kira. Por ello aquella caja con la videoconsola dentro le dejó descolocado.

-¿No te apetece jugar a la wii?- Se sentó L a su manera en el sofá de nuevo. –No podemos salir fuera y aunque jugásemos en la pista de tenis del piso 21 no tenemos suficiente longitud de cadena para darlo todo.- Le ofreció un mando -¿Wii Tennis?

Light no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, L parecía tan "normal" ahí jugando a la consola que aunque no sabía su edad real le parecía que era como él.

-Los videojuegos son cosa de niños.- Se sentó Light cogiendo el mando.  
-Oh, si no sabes jugar…- Le tentó L.  
-Yo no he dicho eso.- Comenzó a jugar Light.

A pesar de lo que había dicho y de que los videojuegos no eran algo que le atrajesen, no se quedaba atrás, era casi como si estuviesen en la pista de tenis de aquel día.

-Relájate, sólo es un juego.- Dijo L sonriendo levemente.  
-La vida es un juego.- Contestó Light sabiendo que todo lo que decía L tenía siempre doble sentido.

Pero después de un rato jugando sí que se habían relajado, hasta el propio Light el perfecto ahora estaba sentado de forma más desenfadada.

-¿Y si el videojuego lo fueses a hacer tú?- Hablaba desenfadado L.  
-Primero contrataría a un equipo de programadores que no llamase mucho la atención.- Puso un gesto Light que le hacía parecer importante. –Pero que sobretodo fuesen de esos que realmente disfrutan con lo que hacen, al no llamar mucho la atención seguro que los gastos serían mínimos y al ser de los que disfrutan se reflejaría en el juego todas esas ganas, no gastaría en publicidad hasta tener el juego lo suficientemente avanzado y así podría invertir más en el juego sin que la fecha de entrega fuese tan ajustada.  
-Para eso necesitarías un presupuesto bastante alto en principio.- Le contradijo L.  
-Oh, pero siempre puedes subvencionarlo tú.- Se burló Light.  
-¿Crees que soy un pozo sin fondo?- Respondió a la broma L.  
-Te haces el tonto pero seguro que estás forrado, mira este edificio.

Hablaron un rato más y hasta rieron bromeando, algo que realmente hacían los amigos, tratando también temas más filosóficos hasta puntos donde ninguno de los dos había logrado llegar con nadie más.

-Oh…- Miró Light la hora. -¿Ya es tan tarde?  
-Podemos dejarlo para otro momento, como día libre ha estado bien.- Dejó L sobre la mesita el mando.  
-Ryüzaki.- Dijo Light más serio sin mirarle. –Cuando descubramos cuál de los trabajadores de la Yotsuba es Kira, cuando logremos atraparle.- Hizo una pausa y siguió mirándole fijamente. –Volveremos a quedar.

L quedó en silencio ante lo que dijo, se notaba el corazón en un puño porque esa sonrisa sincera era tan real, porque casi podía echarse a llorar sabiendo lo que pasaría si recuperase sus poderes de Kira.

-Por supuesto.- Giró la cara L tragando saliva. –Somos amigos, ahora mismo eres mi mejor amigo.  
-¡Vale, entonces, así quedamos!- Sonrió Light ampliamente. –Tú también eres mi mejor amigo.

Ya estaban en la amplia cama de su habitación, no les quedaba otra que dormir juntos, aunque separados, era suficientemente ancha la cama como para poder dormir cada uno en un lado sin llegar a rozarse.

Light ya estaba dormido, estaba boca arriba perfectamente colocado y tapado, casi parecía un muñeco o una foto.

Por su lado, L estaba encogido como siempre, como si a pesar del calor que hacía y de la sábana que le tapaba, el mundo entero le diese frío, y era algo estúpido puesto que el propio Light se había estado quejando del calor.

-Pues duerme desnudo.- Le había dicho entonces L.  
-¿Tú estás tonto o qué?- Le miró de reojo Light. –No pienso dormir desnudo con otro hombre.  
-¿No me digas que tú también opinas que soy un pervertido como dijo Amane?- Puso un gesto gracioso L.

No se podía permitir reír por aquello, pero L deseaba realmente reír por aquella situación.

-Así que…- Pensó en su interior. –Así es como se sentía Jesucristo al saber que Judas iba a traicionarle sin ser consciente de que lo matarían.

Hizo aquella similitud pensando de nuevo en lo que pasaría si Light volvía a ser Kira, porque el Light actual no le haría daño, pero siendo Kira…

Algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, intentaba mover la mano y notaba que la cadena estaba tirante. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia Light y vio que había perdido parte de su perfección, había girado sobre sí mismo inconscientemente y ahora la cadena le rodeaba aprisionándole los brazos.

L se giró hacia él y se le quedó mirando, acercó una mano hasta él y se la pasó por el pelo retirándoselo de la cara acariciándole. Nunca se había sentido así, no sólo porque nunca hubiese tenido amigos sino porque esa amistad con Light se hacía más fuerte a cada momento y poco a poco había empezado a rozar el "algo más".

Light se movió un poco molesto por las cadenas y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Pero qué?- Se extrañó al notarse las cadenas. -¡Ryüzaki!  
-¿Qué quieres?- No ocultó que estaba despierto.  
-Así que de verdad eres un pervertido.- Giró la cara Light en un gesto cómico.  
-A mí no me digas, te has liado tú solito.- Hizo también L un gesto gracioso.  
-Tienes suerte de que sea mayor de edad, sino te denunciaría.- Era obvio que Light sabía que L no había sido.  
-¿Significa eso que si te hago "algo" no me denunciarás?- Su tono burlón acompañó su movimiento que se puso sobre Light con sus manos una a cada lado de la cara de Light.  
-Muy gracioso, jaja, ahora baja.- Le miró de reojo Light. –No eres tan ligerito como pareces.  
-¿Y si no me quito?- Siguió su juego L.  
-Me estás empezando a cabrear, cuando quieres eres muy molesto ¿por qué te empeñas siempre en hacerme enfadar?- Empezó a estar enfadado de verdad Light.  
-Porque me gusta.- Sonrió L de una manera que Light nunca había visto. –Eso ya tendrías que haberlo deducido tú solo.- Se acercó de golpe mucho con sus caras prácticamente pegadas. –Aparentas ser perfecto, eres prácticamente perfecto, tu ropa, tus modales, tu forma de andar, cualquiera diría que eres la perfección personificada.- L se apoyó en los codos y con las manos retiró el pelo que cubría la cara de Light. –Pero es dentro de esa perfección donde ocultas tus imperfecciones y son esas pequeñas imperfecciones las que más me gustan.  
-¡Ja! ¿imperfecciones?- No le hizo mucho caso Light.  
-Tienes un pronto que aunque siempre te mantienes frío cuando te da cambias completamente, y yo adoro sacar esa parte de ti que ocultas a los demás.- Siguió pegado a Light.

Su respiración se aceleraba, Light se estaba dando cuenta ahora y estaba llegando a la misma conclusión que L, su amistad seguía creciendo y ya rebasaba los límites, el aprecio y el contacto físico comenzaban a confundirle.

-Pues vale, ya te has reído suficiente.- Giró la cara Light. –Ahora baja.  
-¿Es que no lo recuerdas?- Dijo L sin moverse del sitio. –"ojo por ojo" y yo aún no te he devuelto el puñetazo que me diste antes.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Light volvió su mirada hacia él rápidamente. -¿Vas a golpearme ahora que estoy atrapado hasta que confiese que soy Kira?  
-Hay otras formas de "golpear".

Pero la mano de L no tenía forma de puño, estaba abierta y era cálida sobre su rostro, y por muy listo que fuese y por mucha capacidad increíble que tuviese para razonar, en ese momento se quedó confuso con la caricia y el reflejo en la penumbra del rostro de L, otra vez con ese gesto tierno y triste a la vez, con su leve sonrisa sincera acercándose a él haciéndole tomar aire antes de juntar sus bocas.

Era imposible pero su beso le sabía dulce como todos aquellos pasteles que se zampaba al día. Definitivamente aquel beso suave y delicado le cambiaban de nuevo su visión de L, era el niño adulto, la fuerza y la debilidad, la simpleza y la inteligencia extrema, era un ser tan ambiguo que por mucho que intentaba comprenderlo aún no era capaz de definirlo.

Temprano en la mañana estaban en el baño aseándose cuando Light pensó en algo.

-¿No será un poco comprometido para quien le toque vigilar las cámaras?  
-Oh, tu padre estuvo fuera durante la noche y sólo quedó Matsuda.- Dijo tranquilamente L.  
-Entonces no hay problema, Matsuda es muy cortito y de todas formas si dijese algo no creo que le hiciesen mucho caso.- Declaró tan tranquilo Light.

Desde la sala de vigilancia Matsuda se sentía inferior.

-Chicos… os puedo oír… haced lo que os de la gana en la intimidad pero a mí dejadme tranquilo.- Lloriqueó.

-Vaya pintas lleváis ¿os habéis vuelto a pelear?- Se sorprendió el padre de Light.  
-Es verdad Ryüzaki, tienes un ojo morado, estás perdiendo facultades.- Dijo en tono gracioso Light.  
-Haz el favor de mirarte al espejo.- Dijo sin mirarle L también con un tono burlón. -Ese moratón en la barbilla no creo que te lo hayas hecho tú solo.  
-¡Pues tú tienes el cuello de la camiseta manchado de sangre!- Exclamó Light.  
-Eso han sido los mosquitos.- Se inventó L.  
-¿Ya están otra vez?- Dijo al llegar Mogi. –Cualquiera diría que sois pareja.- Se burló.  
-Dejadlo ya, empecemos el trabajo, ya fue suficiente con el día libre de ayer.- Zanjó la discusión el jefe Yagami.

L y Light se miraron y sonrieron esperando que un día volviesen a tener un día así, un día en que pudiesen ser tan sólo dos amigos y quizá algo más, y dejar de una vez de jugar a los detectives y los asesinos.

FIN

---  
Notas de la autora: pues hale ahí está, ¿que por qué L tiene el ojo morado y Light un moratón en la barbilla? pues porque... bueno, esta versión está censurada XD digamos que hay una escenita yaoi... la versión completa está en mi web para mayores de edad XD la que tengo en mi perfil (no la de homepage, la de el sexo mola)


End file.
